1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel biphenylcarboxamides, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use for controlling harmful microorganisms in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain biphenylcarboxamides have fungicidal properties (cf., for example, WO 03/070705 and EP-A 0 545 099). The activity of the compounds described in these publications is good; however, it is sometimes unsatisfactory.